This invention involves a device for dilating the blood vessels of a person's extremity by a thermal treatment.
Intravenous therapy, commonly known as IV therapy is a common practice carried out in hospitals as well as in clinics or even in Doctor's offices. Venipuncture requires the insertion of sampling and infusion cannulas in the veins of the extremities, typically the arms or hands of adults but also the feet of infants. Venipuncture is used not only to collect blood samples, but also for the infusion of various medicines. Many patients have vessels that are not perfect for puncture and even the most trained specialist has difficulty with some patients. Age is a significant factor as older persons as well as the youngest infants are generally more difficult patients for the administration of venipuncture. Some patients have diseases that effect the veins making the procedure more difficult. Heat pads are commonly used to heat the arm before venipuncture in order to increase the blood flow in that area to make the veins more accessible. Unfortunately, heating pads are not adapted for this application and they do not surround the arm and easily slip off and lose contact with the extremity causing poor heat conductance. In addition, temperature control is difficult as it is desired to maintain a stable temperature in the range of about 30 degrees C. and to about 50 degrees C. It is preferred that the temperature of the arm be about 110 degrees F.
There is a clear need for an effective thermal vascular dilating device that is portable, simple to use, can be reused, and yet can be discarded after multiple use with no great loss. None of the prior devices satisfy this need or attain the objects described hereinbelow.